I'm Back
by bamonisperfection
Summary: This is how I want Bonnie to come back. Bamon. One shot.


"Damon tell us the truth already. What happened to Bonnie?" Jeremy demanded. "Did you kill her and that's why-"

Damon flashed infront of Jeremy and slammed him into the wall. He elbow was in Jeremy's neck and the look in his eyes was deadly.

"I didn't kill Bonnie." Damon hissed.

"Then what the heck did you do to her?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I didn't do crap to her Jeremy! Kai did!" Damon exclaimed. He let go of Jeremy and walked over to his drinking table.

"Who's Kai?" Caroline asked. It was obvious something happened. Everyone could tell Damon was upset, mad, murderous, and so many other emotions.

"Kai is a murderous psycho path who killed his entire family, tried killing me twice, and killed Bonnie." Damon snapped. He turned away from the group so they couldn't see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"I knew it!" Jeremy exclaimed. "She's always saving everyone but herself!" He grabbed a stake and was about to throw it at Damon, when the stake flew out of his hand. Everyone turned around and there was a living, breathing Bonnie Bennett.

"I didn't Jeremy. Damon tried giving me blood, I didn't let him. Kai was about to come back and kill everyone. He was fighting Kai and then Kai stabbed him. I got the ascendant, used a spell to throw Kai across the room, and dragged Damon to the eclipse light. I tossed him the ascendant and he came back." Bonnie explained.

Then Caroline and Elena ran over and hugged Bonnie.

"Your back." Caroline whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm turning you into a vampire soon. You are not dying for good." Elena stated, tears falling aswell. Bonnie laughed as tears streamed down her face. All of the girls were having a big group hug. The girls let go after a couple of minutes and then Stefan hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Bonnie whispered back.

"You changed him. He cares. Mostly about you, but he cares more than anything now." Stefan replied in a whisper. The whispers were extremely faint and could only be heard by the two. Bonnie left Stefan's embrace and then hugged Jeremy.

"I missed you Bon." Jeremy said.

"I missed you too." Bonnie replied. Of course she missed a certain someone she had been trapped with more. Jeremy reluctantly let go of Bonnie and then Bonnie hugged Alaric.

"Welcome back." He said. She smiled and then left Alaric's embrace. Bonnie then hugged Matt.

"I missed you Bon." He said.

"I missed you too." She replied. Bonnie left his hug and smiled.

"I'm not going to hug you but welcome back." Enzo said. Bonnie chuckled and smiled.

"Right back atcha." Bonnie replied. Then she was infront of Damon.

"How was Kai?" He asked. Bonnie laughed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Awful. I was practically living on Elm Street." She replied. Damon smirked and then hugged Bonnie. She smiled against his shoulder and hugged back.

"You know Bon. There's a very possible chance I missed you." He said. Bonnie smiled.

"There's a very probable chance I missed you too." Bonnie replied. Damon didn't really feel like letting Bonnie go. Of course, she had no complaints either. A few minutes passed and the two were just enjoying the comfort of eachother's arms.

"He really does love her." Elena whispered.

"You got that right." Stefan replied. Then they all left, but Bonnie and Damon never noticed. Another minute passed and they reluctantly left eachother's embrace. Damon left his arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist, making sure she wouldn't leave just yet. Bonnie's eyes were red, but she couldn't be happier.

"I called you sometimes you know. I needed to hear your voice sometimes." He admitted.

"I didn't have anything to hear your voice though." Bonnie replied. Damon laughed.

"You are now." He said. She nodded and smiled at him. She never realized until she was gone and Kai was torturing her how much she loved the man in front of her. The same could be said for Damon. He never realized how much he loved Bonnie until he saw her get shot. He had no idea why he tried fixing things with Elena, maybe he needed something to take his mind of Bonnie, but he loved the girl standing in front of him.

"Bon?" Damon asked.

"Yea?" She replied.

"You're not going to kill me if I tell you I love you and kiss you now are you?" He asked. Bonnie smiled.

"Love you too Damon." Then Damon pulled her into a searing kiss. This was going to be a great beginning.


End file.
